True Positions
by RisingQueen2
Summary: The public see's what they are allowed to. They see Arthur and his Knights as Dominate Master's, but behind closed doors the truth come out as do their true positions. Part Two of 'The True Master'


**True Positions**

 **Merlin**

 **The public see's what they are allowed to. They see Arthur and his Knights as Dominate Master's, but behind closed doors the truth come out as do their true positions.**

 **Part Two of 'The True Master'**

 **Warnings: AU, dark-ish, servants treated like objects used for sex, possessiveness, collar, anal sex, topping from the bottom, misuse of magic, role reversal, magical bondage, light BDSM, light Dom/sub, orgy, blow job, orgasm control/denial, coming untouched**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

 **True Positions**

"Master!" Merlin cried as his hair was pulled on, his back arching under the pounding Arthur was giving him. His collar glinting in the light of the room while he gripped the edge of the Round Table that was full of Knights, the new ones watching with wide eyes as Arthur claimed him.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly as his magic coursed through his veins as it worked to hold him open and wet for Arthur's cock. Arthur had to take Merlin unprepared because he had forgotten that new Knights were being welcomed to the Round Table today. As per tradition that Arthur had to establish after a Knight (no longer actually) had tried to force Merlin. Arthur had the great idea to 'claim' Merlin in front of the new Knights each time they arrived so they wouldn't get any ideas.

"Come for me my slave." Arthur growled out, the words feeling wrong coming out of his mouth but Merlin groaned in response as he tightened around Arthur prompting Arthur to let out his own groan as he spilled his cum inside of Merlin, claiming him completely. Merlin arched his back and came untouched, loving the feeling of Arthur filling him and stretching him open.

Merlin almost fell face first onto the table as Arthur pulled out, his cum sliding down his thighs making him glad he had been ordered to strip before Arthur had bent him over. Arthur saved his face from being squashed, letting Merlin rest against his chest before Percy rose up at a silent nod from the blond. Percy gathered Merlin against his chest and he strode out of the room with a nod of approval from Arthur who adjusted himself to speak to the new Knights regarding Merlin and how he was off limits and what would happen to them if they touched him.

The door swung open to show Gwaine, Merlin looked up from where he was stroking Percy's hair. The large Knight was kneeling next to Merlin in the Warlock's large room with an equally large bed. They had taken up this position once Merlin got his legs back under him.

"What is it Gwaine?" Merlin asked while Percy nuzzled his thigh content to just stay there next to the dark haired man.

"Master…" Gwaine whimpered and Merlin's eyes sharpened as a smirk played around on his face but nodded so Gwaine shed his clothes and armour until he was completely naked and his cock was stiff with need.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Merlin questioned softly.

"Yes Master, I will never be flirting with anyone that isn't one of us again." Gwaine swore, truth in his face so Merlin hummed and tugged the longhaired Knight into a kiss.

"Good boy, will you be okay if I move Perce?" Merlin asked the large Knight by his feet.

"Yes Master." Percy nodded as he pulled himself off of Merlin's thigh looking slightly more aware than before.

"Good because Gwaine's punishment isn't over yet." Merlin smirked and Gwaine let out a yelp as he was magically pinned to the bed across the room but relaxed knowing the touch of Merlin's magic and the look on Merlin's face as he stalked across the room.

"What was his punishment so far Master?" Percy asked curiously as he followed Merlin onto the 'orgy' bed.

"Magic cock ring and the feeling of a cock up his ass, all day long." Merlin smirked as he used the tips of his fingers to trace the beads of pre-cum that was dripping from Gwaine's cock smirking at the whine and twitching of Gwaine's hips at the feather light touch.

"Seems like he would like that." Percy commented as he ran his large down Gwaine's chest, thumbing at his nipples making Gwaine gasp and squirm.

"He does." Merlin said sounding pleased with himself before he smoothly straddled Gwaine's hips and surprising Gwaine he instantly sank down onto Gwaine's erection, still open from the 'claiming' from Arthur in front of the new Knights. Both men groaned and keened at the feelings while Percy watched with shy amazement, hands running over their bodies still in awe that he was allowed to see them like this.

Merlin started to pull his hips up before slamming down to take Gwaine back inside of himself. Gwaine whimpered, as his sensitive cock was repeatedly taken inside of Merlin's tight body drawing him closer and closer to his orgasm that he had been on the edge of all day. 

"Please, please, Master please let me come!" Gwaine begged, eyes screwed closed body trembling with utter need.

"You will come when I say you can… In the meantime…" Merlin glanced over his shoulder as the rest of his Knights and his King filed in, shedding their clothes when they spotted the three on the bed.

"Percy, fuck him hard." Merlin ordered as he held his hand out to Lancelot who was at his side instantly helping Merlin off of Gwaine who bit back a soft sob before it turned into a needy groan when Percy slowly inched his massive cock into Gwaine's stretched hole, replacing the phantom feeling of a cock with a real one. Percy leaned over Gwaine and kissed the longhaired man with tenderness.

Merlin stroked his fingers down Lancelot's beautiful face, smiling when Lancelot kissed his fingers. Their relationship was more emotional than the others; Merlin knew Lancelot still loved Gwen, but he loved Merlin and the others in a different way that made no sense to him. Merlin accepted whatever feelings Lancelot had and Lancelot was loyal to Merlin.

Merlin looked over his lovers and his eyes flashed gold and the air around them shimmered to reveal golden collars with green gems inside the metal around each of their necks. While the collar around Merlin's neck turned into a crown on his head while Arthur's crown turned into his collar and they all seemed to breath easier even with brown leather straps around their cocks that could only be released by Merlin and his magic.

Merlin watched as Leon tugged Arthur over to the bed, just holding and petting him letting their King relax from a long day out in the public eye. Merlin pulled Elyan onto the bed, Lancelot settling at his right side. Elyan allowed himself to be held by Merlin, enjoying the rake of Merlin's nails over the Knight's scalp.

"What do you want tonight Elyan?" Merlin asked softly, free hand resting on Lancelot's thigh.

"I want to be… Full tonight Master." Elyan admitted in a whisper and was kissed as a reward for being honest.

"How about Leon and Lancelot? Does that sound good to you?" Merlin cooed, the curly blond Knight moving closer at hearing Merlin say his name.

"Yes." Elyan looked up at the two Knights, need obvious on his face.

"Lance you take his mouth tonight." Merlin instructed using his magic to position Elyan on his hands and knees. Lancelot dropped a kiss on Merlin's lips as he moved to kneel in front of Elyan who eagerly took Lancelot's erection into his mouth. The curly haired Knight groaned lowly, fingers grabbing onto Elyan's head for balance while Leon settled between Elyan's legs.

Merlin moved over and tugged Leon down by his curls to kiss him heatedly, while his magic opened Elyan up and slicked Leon's cock up.

"Have fun, I'm going to entertain our King." Merlin smirked at Leon as the taller Knight sank into Elyan, groans echoing from all three of their mouths.

"Now, what to do with you." Merlin smirked as he looked down at Arthur who was hard from Leon stroking him slowly beforehand.

"I need to come, please Master." Arthur bucked up against Merlin's hand as the Warlock touched his lean body.

"Not yet." Merlin smirked as his eyes flared gold and Arthur groaned as his limbs were pinned to the bed and cock was drenched in oil.

"Don't worry I'm still open from you and Gwaine." Merlin assured the King as he climbed on top of the blond before he quickly sank down to take Arthur's cock inside of him. Both of them groaned, Arthur at being inside of Merlin while Merlin groaned at the feeling of being filled that he had been missing. Merlin started to rock his hips forward and backwards, riding Arthur to give them both the pleasure that they had been chasing throughout the night.

Merlin panted as he looked down at the sight of the King of Camelot disheveled and flushed. His gold hair fanned around his head as he looked up at Merlin with love and lust. Merlin reached down to trace those plump lips before his attention was pulled away when Percy's voice caught his attention.

"Master, please may I come?" Percy was looking at him from where he had Gwaine practically bent in two, the longhaired Knight enjoying every second of it from the looks of it.

"Of course you can Percy. You and Leon can come whenever you want." Merlin allowed and soon after he heard the familiar cry of Percy as he came inside of Gwaine who groaned and gasped at the feeling. Percy eased out of Gwaine who was looking at Merlin and Arthur, his cock still dripping and hard.

"Now let's put that mouth to good use hmm?" Merlin glanced at Gwaine while using his magic to turn Arthur's head to the side and his lips part wide. Gwaine scurried over the best he could and let out a groan as he fed his cock into Arthur's waiting mouth.

Merlin slowly rolled his hips, making Arthur shift from his place inside of Merlin, the blond groaning around Gwaine's cock making the Knight jerk his hips forward while Percy plastered himself to the long haired man's back to hold him in place so he didn't choke their King.

"Lance." Merlin twisted his torso around to look at the Knight who moved closer at his Master's call. Arthur groaned around Gwaine again as his legs were magically moved up and to the side to expose his now dripping hole to Lancelot

"Full him up for me?" Merlin batted his eyelashes; Lance smiled and slid easily into Arthur gasping at the tight heat surrounding his cock letting Merlin pull him into an open mouthed kiss.

"Master, please I'm not going to last." Gwaine gasped out, clutching at the strong forearm around his waist.

"It's okay Gwaine, you can come." Merlin broke the kiss with Lancelot when Leon helped Elyan slid into the curly haired Knight, as his cock was hard as steel from being fucked by Leon and sucking Lancelot off prior.

Gwaine let out a cry when Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the Knight's body arched and trembled in Percy's grasp as he came. Ropes of cum covering Arthur's face and some fell into his open mouth before Gwaine collapsed against Percy. Percy kissed the side of Gwaine's head and curled around the exhausted man on the large bed with a good view of the others.

"You're so pretty like this Arthur." Merlin mused as he leaned down and kissed Arthur both moaning as he started to work his hips again. Lancelot timed his thrusts into Arthur to match the thrusts Elyan was giving into him. Arthur could only moan and twitch his hips against Merlin as he was still being held by his Master's magic. Merlin leaned back and started to actively ride Arthur's cock, he leaned into the supporting hand that Leon placed on the back of his neck.

Leon had special privileges as he was the one who had been there to 'train' and help Merlin when he first came to Camelot and was thrown into the way servants were treated.

"Master, I'm going to come." Lancelot groaned out, hips stuttering.

"Then come, fill your King now." Merlin ordered as his eyes flashed gold and Lancelot let out a strangled cry as he pressed flush against Arthur as he came. Elyan gasped out, eyes rolling up into his head when Merlin turned his golden eyes on him and Lancelot clenched down around him tightly.

Leon helped Elyan curl up by Gwaine and Percy who made room for the exhausted Knight before Lancelot slowly pulled himself out of Arthur, trying not to stare at the rivers of his cum that trickled out of Arthur's hole. Leon caught Lancelot before he collapsed onto the bed behind him and let Percy gather his friend into his arms to rest.

Merlin looked down at Arthur who looked wrecked and was covered in sweat and cum while looking flushed.

"Do you want to come my King?" Merlin circled his hips teasingly drawing out a groan and tremble from the blond.

"Yes Master." Arthur gasped out when Merlin squeezed tightly around Arthur. 

"As soon as I do, you know the rules." Merlin tutted before he rode Arthur faster and harder than before chasing his own completion. Merlin dropped his head back as he gasped and whimpered as he changed the angle of his hips to take Arthur deeper and the cock hit against his prostate. Merlin stared up at Leon who gave him a smile, palming his cheek and Merlin came hard, covering Arthur's chest with his release while crying out with pleasure as his eyes flared to life. Some of the items around the room floated into the air for a few moments before they dropped back down when Merlin slumped against Leon who had been ready for this. Leon pressed a kiss against Merlin's sweaty hair and eased him off of Arthur who whimpered at the action as his still hard cock was freed from the tightness of Merlin.

"You can come now my King." Merlin said cheekily as he magic released Arthur and the blond let out a scream as he came hard and instantly before sinking limply into the sheets below him looking completely worn out.

Merlin let Leon wrap himself around his back and groaned softly when Leon slid his half hard cock into Merlin's open hole, just resting there as they settle down to sleep the rest of the night. Merlin sighed happily as the warmth and presence of his lovers as they converged towards him and Leon, all wanting to be together even Arthur who was exhausted he managed to lace his fingers together with Merlin before he passed out.

"Did you enjoy yourself Merlin?" Leon asked softly.

"Mmm." Merlin hummed as he felt his magic spread out over the group bonding them all together.


End file.
